A friend from hell
by TurtlesRepic
Summary: I'm held by all his friends, He has a knife. I know where this is going, where I am going. Straight to hell. The knife comes down and I'm covered in blood. R
1. Blood

I woke up pretty early in the morning. I got up into a sitting position, and groaned. How early is it? I turned and looked at the time 9:37. I groaned a second time and shoved my pillow into my face. I flopped back into my bed and tried to sleep. Nothing. Once you see the light in the morning no going back to sleep. I threw my feet out of my bed. Cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD.

After getting out of bed ( which took forever ), I did the daily routine. Brush my teeth, fix my bed, comb my hair, blah blah blah. I threw on a nice blue summer dress and headed to my kitchen in my apartment. Sunday, leading to Monday, the first day of grade 12. The beginning of the end of high school. Thank god, but going back to school... Not worth it. I slipped a spoon into my cereal and just as I started to pour the milk in, someone knocked.

I nearly threw the milk across the room as it scared the shit out of me. I carefully put the milk back on the counter and made my way to the door. I checked to see who it was. My little cousin Lizzy. I carefully, slowly opened the door. Before I could protest the door was already flung opened and her arms were around me giving me a tackle hug.

"Mercy!" She screamed my name. I had to put a foot behind me to support us but that wasn't enough. We both went toppling down.

She wore a white dress that went with her long blonde hair. "Hey didn't you remember? We're walking to school together." I sighed as I picked up my butterfly knife from the counter. It was my favorite thing to do. Just twirling it around and doing tricks. We both sat in the dining room after she nearly broke my leg and began talking. Well it was more her than me I just twirled around my knife focusing on not cutting myself.

"Mercy, you'll never get a boyfriend if you keep playing with knives like a tomboy." She was right. Nearly half the people in our grade last year had a relationship. A few broke up over the summer but _more_ got together. I had to at least think about it. After all it affects my social life.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll think about it. Get off my back mom." I joked but she frowned and scolded me more. I tuned her out and twirled my knife around when I finally managed to cut myself. Blood seeped from the wound and I heard Lizzy give a small shriek.

"OH MY GOD! What are you doing!?" she ran off to go get a towel as I went to the sink. "Jeez, don't scare me like that!" I washed away the blood and but a bandage around it and started washing my knife.

"Hey! let's go to the mall! Come on you need the fresh air!" I sighed as I grabbed my wallet. I headed to my room to put on some socks. In my room I stared at one of my other knives and after a while I grabbed it. For protection. Yeah...That.

I was on my way home at 9:00 after I got back from the mall. Lizzy had to go to Florida for a trip after tomorrow and thank the heavens she did, she is so annoying . I saw a fight going down in the park. It was way one sided 5 on 1. The bully was a part of a small gang of little kids. They called themselves _"The Hunters."_ I would have left except for when I started to see blood. I sighed and went over to help the poor kid getting a beat down.

I was on my way there and realized the kid getting picked on was older than them. The victim had blue hair, a black and blue sweater with the white fur on the hoodie. He looked like the kind of guy who would beat people up, do drugs and was _too cool for school_ kind of kid. But he was on the ground and there's blood. He shows no signs of fighting back which is weird cause he's older and most likely stronger.

"Hey knuckle heads!" I threw a rock at the leader of the gang kicking the blue haired boy. That got his attention easily, his little gang surrounded me and they found a new target.

"You sure you wanna mess with me?" The leader chuckled. "Wouldn't wanna mess up your face, you're kind of cute." The nerve! flirting with a girl older than him! I threw the first punch which he easily dodged. "My, my looks like I'll have to punish you." He threw a punch at me which was easily blocked and I threw a sweep kick. I grinned as he fell to the ground with a thud. He gets up again and tries kicking this time, I block it easily too. He is inexperienced in fighting relying mostly on his friends. I grab his leg and throw him up into the air and he falls down upset getting beat up by a girl, he yells at his friend something in Chinese and his friend threw something in return. Something small and metal. A knife. My knife.

"You son of a-" I was cut off when he lunged at me aiming low at my legs. I threw a kick thinking it would make him fall back or knock the knife out of his hands. I did exactly what he wanted. He grabbed my leg and shouted another thing as his group of friends grabbed me into submission. Held by all his friends I'm helpless. They were at least a year older and went to the gym a lot. They smelled like sweat and shit.

"Pathetic! You need 5 people to get one girl!" Now was not the time for my remarks but my attitude got the better of me. Shit, I'm fucked. He pulled the knife upwards and stabbed downwards using gravity and strength to make this more there was blood.

**_Sorry it took so long for something to actually happen I just wanted to set up the story. Well this is the end of chapter one thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, I would love some feedback Thanks!_**


	2. My knight in bloody armor

_**Hey it's me again just a review of what went down in the guys point of view. **_

In an ally getting kicked by bullies. Dam rough first day. It's probably the way I look that people think I'm tough and looking for a fight. But I didn't start this one. He was chucking rocks at some pigeons and I can't just let him get away with that.

It just happened. First I'm staring at a kid killing pigeons, Then I realize I'm punching the fucker in the face. But I guess the kids got street credit. As soon as that happened his friends grabbed my arms and legs. They were more buff and faster. I should have escaped but this is what I get for messing with stuff I'm not supposed to mess with.

They threw rocks and I guess I got cut from them cause now there's blood on the ground. I just started to get up tired of this but then I heard a shout. A girl. I let them kick me back down but then there was nothing. No more noises or shouting. I closed my eyes enjoying the peace but then I realize I need to see/thank my saviour. A girl about 17 years old. A beautiful blue summer dress.

I see them talking, I'm waiting for them to leave But shit goes down. He said something and she threw a punch. I couldn't help but grin when his ass got handed to him as the girl sweeped him off his feet and onto the ground.

He gets up slowly, enraged he shouts at one of his friends and they go through a bag. They pull out something small and metal. Then I realize what it is as soon as it shimmers in the light. A knife.

Blood, a lot of it but not mine. I blink a few times before realizing who's blood it was. It was the victims blood, the one that got kicked a shit ton, not my blood. A 3 inch knife 2/3 of a way into his arm. He isn't facing me so I can't tell how hurt he is but a knife In your arms gotta hurt a shit ton!

I look over at the face is mixed with fear and confusion. One of his friends scream and run while one just let's go of my arm and stares in disbelief. I kick at the few still holding me and they let go backing away. I stare at the young man who has a knife in his arm, a small pool of blood forms underneath him. He acts first using his good arm to pull the knife out of his arm, I see him wince a little and then he raises it up.

"Scram." Is the only word that came out of his mouth. He spoke calmly yet was fierce enough to drive him away. He drops the knife and holds his hand against his arm trying to stop the blood. Sirens. Shit, if the police knew about this than that's going to be a problem. I looked at the pool of blood then back at victim.

He turns around and smiles. "You okay there? You look like shit."

"My knight in bloody Armour."

"Oh right..."

I went through my bag and pulled out a first aid kit. I always knew I would get into trouble so I kept one just in case. I wrap it around his arm and notice a few cuts from when he was getting kicked.I start working on those but he stops me.

"We gotta get out of here. The police are coming." He says calmly as if he _doesn't_ have a broken arm.

"Your kidding me! Your bleeding all over the fucking place! you need a doctor!"

"I don't _want _a doctor." He stumbles away from me as if I cut him. "You need to get out too. Your a suspect now and I don't need my name in the fucking papers."

"Your kidding me. Stop acting like your all bad ass and let me help you!"

"You already have now leave me alone!" He snapped back at me.

I looked at him a little shocked and pissed that all this could come from a man who just got stabbed.

He sighs "Sorry."

"It's okay." I answer softly. "Where do you live?" I ask.

"Pretty far, why?"

"I'm taking you to my home."

"You expect me to go to your house? I just met you!"

"You expect me to just leave you a bloody mess after saving my ass!?"

"Tch."

He mumbles something I can't hear and gives a grunt. I pick up my stuff and head to my apartment as he follows a fair bit of distance away. We leave the bloody mess behind as we head the direction. Away from the sirens. Away from the bloody mess we left behind. Away from a bit of hell.


	3. Vinson

I start to help tend to the wounds. I do the more minor ones and replace old one when we were on the street. I feel like a doctor, that I just saved a life. I take a step back to admire my work but only to see a mummy like boy. I sigh and try and fix him up better than he is now. He helps me and makes it a lot easier.

"Mercy. Mercy Whitlock."

"Huh."

"My name stupid. What's yours?"

"Apparently it's Stupid."

"Shut up, I'm letting you stay at my place. Show some respect."

"Yes, My lord."

"Really?" I say a bit angered.

"It's Vinson, Vinson Shade."

"That's better, now get on your knees and be my footrest."

"Really?" He asks

I shrug. "Why not?"

"Cause I have a broken rib cage and a useless arm."

"Haha right." I say not remembering he was just my patient

He's a few inches taller than me. Dark teal eyes, nice fluffy blue hair, Pretty cute.

"What are you starring at?"

"Nothing." He's out of my league as he most likely has a girlfriend from where ever he came from. "Where you from? It's a small town and I haven't seen you around."

"That's private, sorry."

I sigh "Fine what are you doing here?"

"I moved in a few days ago."

We talk a bit more, his family's dead and he wanted to leave that all behind. I was kinda rough on him until I realized that he had no one. I talked to him more gently but he acts like he doesn't care. Man he's gotta stop acting like he can handle everything by himself. After an hour he heads back to his house, he says he needs to clean up his wounds. He asks if he can come over tomorrow to thank me with tea, I agree.

Damn I need a shower. I take off my dress that has a few blood stains on it. Vinson owes me a new dress! I toss it in the washing machine hoping it can get blood stains off. I'll probably have to hand wash it off but I really need a shower.

I slip on my Pajamas and head to my bed. I lay down tired as hell and close my eyes drifting off to sleep.

I see Vinson walking down the street. I try to catch up with him but he enters his house. I open the door. Hell.

******I apologize for the short chapter but look the other ones already up :D.**


	4. Crying

There's a head but no body only a pile of blood, bones, and flesh. There's another corpse no eyes, arms, legs. The arms are being chewed on by a demon with 20 eyes, 5 arms, and 10 legs around his caterpillar like body. There's another monster that's about the size of a book but is covered in spikes, no, fangs. I look more closely at the head. It's my fathers. I want to scream but I'm too petrified. There's a tap on my shoulder and I wake up.

I jolt up covered in sweat and a few tears. I hug myself looking for warmth and help, scared out of my mind. It takes me a few hours to calm down. I don't leave my bed. I'm too afraid. Then I hear the a knock on the door. I don't know if I should go. Company would be amazing but what if... Another knock. I have to decide.

I get out of bed, everything so cold. I want to jump back into bed but there's another knock. I creep through my home slowly, afraid. I put a hand on the door knob and images of my nightmare flash. I pull my hand away, another knock. I bring myself to do this quickly. I grab the door knob and immediately pull to see my aunt there.

She's with a policeman. Then I remember last night with Vinson, the gang, the knife, the blood.

"H-hello?"

"Hi sweetie." My aunt says. Her voice seems sad and disappointing, I look up at her face to see her eyes red as if she was crying. I look at her.

"Are you okay auntie?"

"May I come in?" She dodged my question.

"Yea, sure." I open the door for her to come in and the policeman follows. I look at the policeman to see if he's angry that I did all that but he just looks with a poker face and then smiles. We sit down in the living room and she starts to begin talking after about 15 minutes.

"H-Hon, I-I...Just know that...I-I can't." She puts her face into her hands and begins a muffled sobbing sound. The policeman takes over. He takes off his hat and reveals his fluffy blond hair.

"Your father has been killed." I stare at him in disbelief. "He was murdered." He throws a couple of folders full of paper on my coffee table."Your a big girl, read them when you can." He gets up and helps my aunt out the door. And with that I'm left with paper, misery, and the fact my father is dead.

After an hour or so of crying and denying I look at the folders. I pick one up, it has my fathers name on it _Vazim Whitlock._ I look up and wipe away any more tears and open the folder.

Hours of reading about my fathers will and the investigation so far I come across a picture. Blood everywhere, there's a head but no body only a pile of blood, bones, and flesh. There's another corpse no eyes, arms, legs. On the left it says Vazim Whitlock and on the right it has the name Ray Grady.

I quickly close it and throw it back on the coffee table and scream, more tears in my eyes.

I clean it up and eat breakfast. I stare at my food like it's a pile of shit. I'm too depressed to eat. After an half hour of staring at my cereal soak up the milk there's another knock. I think the police might be back to pick up the folders. I lazily throw myself at the door.

I open the door and see Vinson.

"Hey." He stands there with a bag and a stupid grin on his face. I just notice he has fangs. He's wearing another Black sweater and black jeans.

"Morinin' sleeping beauty." I realize I'm still in my pajamas.

"It's not morning." I say blankly.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." He sees the folders on my table and his face immediately softens.

"Who died?"

"What? Um what are you talking about?"

"I've seen those folders before. When my parents died."

"..." An awkward silence falls upon us. "My dad.."

"I'm sorry to hear that." More silence. It's hard to tell someone that your dad just died.

I'm on the verge of tears yet he acts so god damn natural that mother fuc-. I'm cut off by a warm embrace by Vinson. He smells nice.

"Just let it out, it'll be easier for the both of us." I began to start trying to shove him off me. The fucking nerve! Without realizing it I'm crying I stop restraining missing his scent and warmth and I wrap my arms around him crying all my tears into his shirt.

I don't know how much time had passed and I didn't care. All that mattered was that there's someone here. We end up on the couch I'm still crying burying my face into his chest. I scream at him punch and kick him knowing all the well about his injury and yet he shows no signs of pain. I blame him then the world then me.

I wake up not sure how I fell asleep. I'm in my blanket and I hear cooking. I make my way to the kitchen and find Vinson cooking rice and beef.

"Evening miss Whitlock."

"What do you think your doing?"

"Making food, you haven't eaten yet have you?" I look at the time 1:30. Then My stomach growls answering his question for him. "Thought so." He tells me to lay back down as he finishes up.

I go to the washroom and look in the mirror. My hair is messy my eyes are red, still in my pajamas. I wash my face and head to my room with my blanket. I lay down for a bit and then get up and start changing. I'm looking for something to wear so I'm completely naked and then the door opens, Vinson.


	5. Lizzy

He stares at me as I cover myself with my hands. I see his face get red.

"PERV!" I find myself screaming and chuck the closest thing at him which was a hanger. It hits him in the face and he falls back and I slam the door.

"SHIT SORRY!"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Sorry, jeez" My face is burning with embarrassment. I think I'm blushing like crazy now and I can't fucking stop. "Just wanted to say the rice was ready."

"Ever heard of knocking?!"

"I thought you were going to lay down."

"Jeez your fucking stupid."

"Come out when your ready, kay?"

"Just go away." I hear him getting up and leaving. I let out a sigh of relief when he finally leaves. I walk back to my closet and find my backpack. Shit, School... and Lizzy! Aw crap she better not show up after school, she'll never leave my side if she finds out my dad...

I'm in a white shirt with a kitten on it and bright blue jeans. I head out and find Vinson had already set everything up.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"What's up perv?"

"Waiting for the princess to hurry the fuck up so I can eat."

"You didn't have to wait."

"What kind of prince would that make me?"

"The perverted kind."

"It was one time." He mumbles. I let out a small laugh as I have won a small battle of insults. I sit down next to him and start eating my food like a wild animal. Vinson stares at me with a fork in one hand looking like he just saw a person vomit rainbows.

"What?"

"Everything." And he too starts to eat but slowly and polite.

"So why didn't _you_ go to school?" I start the conversation.

"I said I owed you and here I am giving you lunch."

"How did you know I would be home?"

"Fine, I forgot about school. I thought it was saturday."

"You're so freakin stupid."

He leaves after we finish eating and I slapped his sorry face for hugging me. He tells me I can go over to his house anytime I wanted to, I slapped him again and slammed the door. That might have been cold but I'm in a bad mood. It's mid afternoon and I'm debating whether I should go to school or not. After a few minutes of that I kinda thought there was no point to it. I looked at my knife again, it still has a few blood stains. I start doing some tricks. 360 turns around my hand, rotating it around my wrist. I play a game, "How long can you play with a knife until you cut yourself?" A stupid game but I got nothing else to do I think about sleeping but I look at the bed and I'm reminded of my nightmare.

About an hour passes until I cut myself like an idiot doing a really difficult trick. I clean off the blade and my hand. Another scar to add to my hand. I have to admit I am addicted to playing with my knives but I like to say it's a bad habit. I look at the time schools done and I watch some T.V. nothing really interesting on. I head to the kitchen still listening to the news.

"... small gang has declared war with another gang and had killed 15 people in the crossfire. The police have tried to stop them but all who have gone haven't returned. We still search for where their hideout is but have had no luck. A 15 year old boy has also gone..."

I finish making a sandwich and change the channel.

Flipping through channel after channel until I find something good but I hear the doorbell ring. I head to the door to see who it was. Lizzy. Son of a-

"MERCY! What is your excuse for not walking me to school! I have to leave to Florida soon and I want to see you! She wines. I pat her head and ignore her, I'm too tired to deal with her shit. I have a lot to think about. "Mercy!"

"Uncle's dead."

"What." I remain silent and make my way back to my half eaten sandwich leaving her to do whatever. "Mercy? What do you mean he's dead?" I ignore it trying to focus on happy thoughts so I don't cry again. "This joke's not funny." I want to scream and throw my sandwich but that won't solve anything. I remain calm but I won't for long. "Mercy?" She has tears in her eyes in 2 seconds she's going to bawl her eyes out. I wrap my arms around her.

"Let it out." I'm half crying too but I have to remain calm. For Lizzy. She sobs in my shirt snob and tears. She loved my dad like she loved me. He was kind and gentle and... No I have to stop thinking about it.

Minutes feel like hours but she calms and we talk a bit about my father. Why it was unfair, denying the truth. I changed the topic the best I could at first she goes right back to my father but then we talk about happier times.

She leaves for her trip and leaves me. Alone. To leave me with my thoughts. Thoughts about what? School? Gangs? ...Vincent?


End file.
